A Hero's Death
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: A Hero's death is deeply mourned by his seceret family he tried to avoid by running away. A family backstory for Brit, with a twist. From POV of my own Character. Please review xxx
1. Preface

Preface

He was dead. Brit was dead. There was nothing anybody could do about it. We didn't know of any family he had. He ran away at 14. Never mentioned his family. No body ever does.

GlobalSoft had fallen, and Khashoggi, the man responsable had apolagized. But it would never bring him back. The man had not been popular amoung the bohemians when he arrived at the Seven Seas a brain-drained wreck. Not even when he had cried when Meat had verbally (and almost physically, if the others hadn't fought her off of him) abused him about killing the love of her life.

It made him cry because he had a seceret. A seceret about the man she loved. A seceret he only shared with one person. The young man's mother. But he knew he couldn't keep it for long. For he would never forgive himself for killing his son.

_OK readers, I know what your thinking about now, Khashoggi? Brit's dad? Well there is another big shocker coming up, please keep reading and reveiw xxx_


	2. Revealing a Seceret

Chapter 1

The Killer Queen felt strangly upset when a young bohemian male had been reported dead. Upset when she saw his body. She had thrown the autopsy kit in rage and braindrained the person responsable, the boys own father. The only one who knew his seceret. It was one they shared. The seceret of their 'love child' many years ago had been deeply guarded.

Then he had started showing rebel behaviour. She was ashamed, his father tried to train him up in his early teens. He was a strong fighter and had potential, then he ran away. Seeing her dead son's body had sent her over the edge and made her become weaker which lead to, (in her veiw) her downfall. She admitted defeat and went to the new Heartbreak personally.

Meat had a murderous glint in her eye when she walked through the door. This woman had ordered the raid, and caused Brit's death. Now she was here at their home. Meat had refused to drink, revealing she was pregnant, ofcourse to Brit. But hormonal or not, it was what the Killer Queen told us that sent her over the edge.

"I want to give him a proper funeral. He was my son, although he was... one of you, he deserves a hero's funeral."

Meat rose from where she sat. "What gives ye' the righ' t' come in 'ere an' say tha'?"

"Because he was... He was... My son." She whispered the last two words.

"And so the Killer Queen had a rebel Love Child." I said skeptically. "Who was the dad then?"

She stayed silent, then a man rose and I knew Meat was gonna flip. The guys obviously thought the same thing as just as she was about to go for Khashoggi, Macca and Prince pulled her back. "How could you!" She cried. Calming her down I put my arm around her but the guys stayed close, just incase. "You killed your own son."

"I didn't know how high the taser was set, they were only set to disarm, but the SP I took it from had a history of violence. I honestly didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Well 'sorry' won't bring him back."

"I know."

"Please, let me do this. Let me give him a funeral, I am still his mother, give me some way to show I care."

After much persuation Meat agreed to it. As long as she could check the plans ect. She didn't want double crossing.

_Well readers, what do you think to the shocker? Please review xxx_


	3. The funeral

Chapter 2

Today was the day of the funeral, and I knew I had to be there for my best friend. Since his death Meat had refused to sleep alone so she had stayed with me, and I had listened as she cried herself to sleep. There was nothing I could do to stop her, and I wouldn't be a good friend if I did.

After the minister had said a prayer people were able to speak. Meat went first.

"A' loved Brit, with ma whole heart. More than that. Although he isn't here, I know his memory will live on, through us all, and his spirit kept alive by his baby." She placed a hand over her stomach and sat back down. The Killer Queen went next.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I kept it a seceret. I was the chief exectuive officer. I never did photo shoots and he was home schooled. Not that I was ashamed. I still loved him. But when he began rebelling, I tried to set him straight. But I only pushed him further away. If I could change anythig I would have gotten to know him better. But I know he was loved, by his girlfriend, friends and family. And he always will." She sat down and was actually crying.. Khashoggi spoke next.

"I never really knew my son. But I knew he was my son. We kept his existance a seceret to protect him. But we failed and I find myself responsable for his death. No matter what anyone thinks, I love my son. With all my heart. He will always be loved and missed by us all. He was and still is, a true hero."

Macca was the last person to make a speech.

"When Brit arrived at the Heartbreak many years ago, I took him under my wing as a younger brother. I was merely more than a teenager myself. Then he met Meat. The sister of my best friend. I knew they were made for eachother. And if he loved anybody more than life itself, it was her. She was his life. When she told him about the baby, he was so excited, then this happened. It couldn't have been prevented, but there isn't a day that goes by when I wish it were me in the casket. Bye buddy. We'll miss ya."

Meat pushed me up after the Minister invited people to say their last goodbyes. She had asked me to sing a song. I had accepted her request, wanting to help her in any way possible.

"You scratch you head and wonder why, he was your little gem,  
>Were you really so blind, and unkind to him?<br>Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again.  
>Now to close his eyes-never open them...<p>

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
>For the fool it called a home.<p>

All things he never did are left behind.  
>All the things his mama wished he'd bear in mind,<br>And all his dad had hoped he'd know.

The talks you never had, the saturdays you never spent.  
>All the 'grown-up' places you never went.<br>And all of the crying you wouldn't understand.  
>You just let him cry, 'make a man out of him.'<p>

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
>For a fool it called a home.<p>

All things he ever wished are left behind.  
>All the things his mama did to make him mind,<br>And how his dad had hoped he'd grow.

All things he ever lived are left behind.  
>All the fears that ever flickered through his mind.<br>All the sadness that he'd come to own.

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
>For the fool it called a home.<p>

And it whistles through the ghosts still left behind.  
>It whistles through the ghosts still left behind.<br>Whistles through the ghosts still left behind." 

After the funeral Meat made herself scarce I didn't blame her. When I returned to our room later in the evening, I found her crying for him silently. I kne it would take a while for the old Meat to come back. I just had to be patient.

_Thanks for reading. Please review._


End file.
